Akamiya Sakura
is the one of the main characters for Blissful Pretty Cure!. She is an adventurous fourteen year old girl who loves to dance and wishes to travel the world. Sakura's alter ego is , and her Form Changes are the pale pink , and the crimson . Personality Adventurous, kind and truthful, she is the perfect candidate to be a Pretty Cure. Sakura loves to dance and wishes to travel the world so she can have an adventure of a life time. She always looks on the bright side of things and feels that positivity is the key. She is a hard worker and will try her best to overcome something, no matter how many times she fails. Appearance History Relationships *'Hirata Risa': Meeting in the airport of Pikarigaoka, the two girls begin their adventure as Pretty Cure partners together. Sakura is always there for Risa and will do anything to make sure her friend doesn't get hurt by the invading Death Shadows. *'Kumara': The fairy Sakura met on her way to see her older sister of at the airport. Kumara is the fairy she and Risa share as their fairy partner. *'Akamiya Kyoko': Her older sister who she is rather close with. She promised with her sister before she left that she would travel to America to see her. *'Yozora Chouko': Trying to make Chouko see the bright side of being a Cure, Sakura tries her best to become friends with Chouko and make her see that being a Pretty Cure doesn't always end in sadness. Cure Cherry is the alter ego of Sakura. Represented by cherry blossoms and is respectively granted the power over love and flowers, Cure Cherry is the newest Pretty Cure to be born in Japan. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!". Transformation Sequence Marshmallow Pop is the first Form Change that Cure Cherry successfully uses in battle. This Form Change's power is based of protection. She can use the attack, Poppin' Shield, in this form. Apple Salsa is the second Form Change that Cure Cherry uses but fails at using the powers on her first go. This Form Change's power is based of fire. She can use the attack, Sweetheart Fireblaster, in this form. Attacks |-|Finishers= * - Her first solo finisher, where she uses her LovePreBrace to summon a pink colored rose, in which she kicks it hard towards the enemy, eventually purifying it. She first uses it in episode 1. * - Marshmallow Pop's main attack, that she first performed in episode 6. * - Apple Salsa's main attack, that she first performed in episode 9. |-|Sub-attacks= Etymology :' means 'red' while means either 'temple' or 'shrine'. :''' Sakura has one basic meaning which is 'cherry blossom', which is normally written as 桜 in Kanji. Sakura may be her name since it refers to how she is represented by cherry blossoms. Songs Sakura's voice actress, '''Minase Inori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Asumi Kana, who voices Hirata Risa, and Hikasa Yōko, who voices Yozora Chouko. *Triple Blossom *Cherry Love! Cherry Up↑ Duets *Two Smiles Won't Stop (Along with Asumi Kana) *Forever Bliss (Along with Asumi Kana and Hikasa Yōko) *From Your Heart (Along with Fuku Sanae) *Shining Miracles will Shine (Along with Asumi Kana and Hikasa Yōko) *Innocent Thoughts (Along with Asumi Kana and Hikasa Yōko) Trivia Category:Blissful Pretty Cure! Category:Cures Category:HibikiCures Category:Blissful Pretty Cure! Characters